


I Will Go To You Like The First Snow

by Ismere



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Baby, F/F, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, Fluff, Kids, Light Angst, Seulgi is whipped, Wendy appears like for 1 second, dog park, having crisis, having kids, joohyun in whipped, they're both dumb crackheads
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismere/pseuds/Ismere
Summary: Día 6 del Fictober: Dog ParkJoohyun se siente increíblemente sola ante un increíble reto de la vida, Seulgi aparece justo a tiempo para ayudarle.





	I Will Go To You Like The First Snow

Mientras se movía pesadamente por el limitado espacio del parque para perros, Joohyun suspiró y se llevó una mano al vientre, compungida. Esa era la vida que le esperaba ahora, completamente sola enfrentándose a uno de los mayores retos que le había planteado la vida, cada vez más irremediablemente sumida en las cadenas que la envolvían.

Hacía ya ocho semanas, ocho semanas desde que había recibido la noticia. El embarazo había sido un durísimo e inesperado golpe que había sacudido los cimientos de toda su vida. Las normas fueron claras, a partir de cierto punto ya no habría más escenarios, no más viajes, no más nada. No podría seguir dirigiendo _Irene's_ ella sola, e _Irene's_ era toda su vida. La boutique estaba situada en una de las principales calles de la ciudad y a ella acudían toda mujer u hombre de buena posición que quisiese lucirse realmente, tanto en eventos especiales como en su día a día. El mundo de la moda le apasionaba por completo, hacía que sacase lo mejor de sí misma. 

Pero en aquellos momentos, no era su boutique lo que ocupaba su mente. Desde hacía un tiempo, su trabajo había pasado a un segundo plano. Ahora, la vida que crecía en su interior era todo lo que le preocupaba, cómo saldría adelante, cómo se gestionaría. Joohyun deseaba tener hijos, siempre lo había deseado. Adoraba a los niños y cuando veía a las madres en los parques siempre la embargaba un sentimiento cálido de orgullo y ternura que la convencía de que deseaba eso para ella. No obstante, tal vez aquellas no eran las circunstancias.

Cabía esperar la reacción de su novio del momento, lo que no esperaba era que el arrebato infantil hiciese que cogiese las maletas y desapareciese por completo de su vida. Joohyun se había planteado tomar acciones legales contra aquel desgraciado, pero luego, inmediatamente, se sintió sin fuerzas para ello. No se culpaba por lo que había pasado. Ambos sabían que la posibilidad siempre existía, ella le advirtió de que no iba a hacerse ningún tratamiento hormonal y él fue el que insistió en no usar preservativo. Era el paso natural y lógico y de algún modo Joohyun llegó a la conclusión de que su novio deseaba un niño casi tanto como ella, pero se equivocó. 

Ahora estaba sola en aquel parque, sentada en un banco y sintiendo de nuevo ganas de llorar. No le pesaba tanto como pudiere parecer en un momento, sabía que podía hacerlo sola. Confiaba en ella misma lo suficiente y sus amigos y compañeros habían sido muy comprensivos con la situación. No obstante, mientras la gente paseaba a sus perros por la zona, se sintió terriblemente apartada de la vida, desolada, confusa. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, sintiéndose repentinamente mareada, y cuando los abrió se sorprendió al ver a un enorme perro sentado frente a ella mirándole con un aire curioso.

Joohyun esbozo una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa y acarició al animal con ternura. Despacio. Al poco tiempo apareció su dueña, con gesto evidentemente preocupado.

— Dios mío, lo siento mucho. —Murmuró la otra mujer. Joohyun no pudo evitar percibir que era increíblemente atractiva, con un aire juvenil característico que robaba la respiración—. No sé por qué lo ha hecho, suele portarse muy bien.

— Oh, no te preocupes. No me ha hecho nada. —Joohyun se encogió instintivamente dentro del grueso abrigo. Era su forma de ocultar la incipiente barriga y evitar que la gente la tratase como una inválida—. Es un buen chico.

La mujer también sonrió y luego se tomó la libertad de sentarse a su lado. Joohyun la dejó hacer sin prestar demasiada atención, tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

— ¿Tiene uno? Un perro, digo. —Cuestionó, soltando la correa del animal.

— Oh, no. Me temo que no tengo tiempo por ahora para ello, aunque me gustaría. —Reconoció—. Vengo aquí porque me gustan mucho, es bonito verlos corretear y jugar. —Le hacía sentirse menos sola, pero eso no lo dijo—. ¿Es suyo el animal?

— No. Es parte de mi trabajo, soy paseadora de perros los fines de semana. —Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros con suavidad—. Hoy el servicio estaba bajo, normalmente suelo venir con siete u ocho distintos.

— Eso suena bien, quizá yo debería probarlo. —Dijo, liberando después una pequeña risa. Se imaginaba los titulares; "Bae Joohyun, más conocida como Irene, pierde totalmente el juicio y se pone a pasear perros"—. Aunque me temo que dentro de poco apenas podré siquiera salir de casa.

— ¿Por qué habla como si tuviese cincuenta años y una sentencia de muerte? —Cuestionó la otra mujer, esbozando una bonita sonrisa burlona—. Eso es una tontería. No se me ocurre ninguna razón de peso por la que una chica tan guapa como usted deba quedarse en casa encerrada. Eso sería una falta de respeto al mundo y a la sociedad.

Hasta aquel momento, mucha gente había llamado a Joohyun guapa en muchas y numerosas circunstancias, pero nunca de esa forma tan natural y al mismo tiempo torpe. Sabía que era atractiva, pero nadie se había atrevido tampoco antes a hablarle así, como si fuese una simple chica pasando el tiempo en el parque para perros. Como si no fuese una súper estrella en el terreno de la moda.

Para ser honestos, llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando en ello que casi olvidaba que había tenido vida antes de las pasarelas, las sesiones de fotos y los diseños. 

— ¿Siempre le funcionan esas cosas? —Cuestionó, permitiéndose una expresión coqueta al decirlo.

— Nunca, pero dicen que la base del éxito es la perseverancia. —Replicó la otra, cruzando las piernas—. No me diga que ha funcionado esta vez.

— La verdad es que no. —Joohyun se echó a reír cuando vio la cara de decepción en el rostro de la otra y luego extendió su mano—. Soy Joohyun. —Dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

— Yo me llamo Seulgi. —Dijo, extendiendo la mano y estrechándosela a Joohyun. Tenía un agarre firme y de algún modo dulce que le hizo estremecer—. Es un placer conocerte. 

Joohyun respondió rápidamente que el placer era suyo y la conversación fluyó de manera tranquila entre ambas hasta que tuvo que marcharse a trabajar después de aquello. Cuando llegó a la boutique, todo el mundo se esperaba que estuviese tan temperamental como acostumbraba los últimos meses, pero en su lugar apareció allí con una radiante sonrisa. Su secretaria, Wendy, pensó que volvía a parecer la increíble mujer que había parecido una vez. 

Irene y Joohyun habían sido siempre la misma persona y, al mismo tiempo, personas radicalmente distintas. Por ello, solo los amigos la llamaban Joohyun y el resto de gente la conocía como Irene. 

Irene era una poderosa diseñadora que no se amedrentaba ante nada ni nadie, fuerte, independiente y con un temperamento que hacía temblar todos los cimientos del edificio si era necesario. Tenía perfectamente claro lo que quería, cuándo lo quería y cómo lo quería. Trabajaba más que nadie en aquella oficina y era justa, pero nunca condescendiente. No buscaba estrechar las relaciones más allá de lo estrictamente apropiado, aunque siempre era cordial; Joohyun, por su lado, era todas esas cosas y al mismo tiempo dulce, cariñosa, divertida y una cuidadora nata. La responsabilidad hacía que se moviese de forma casi natural en ambientes especialmente agresivos.

Se encerró en su despacho a trabajar y no salió hasta que ya era muy tarde y el sol se había escondido en el horizonte. Wendy la acompañó hasta el garaje y antes de coger el coche le dijo que tenía buen aspecto. Para ser sinceros, Joohyun se sentía mucho mejor aquel día. Menos sola, quizá.

Cuando volvió a casa se dio un largo baño y se metió en la cama casi de forma inmediata. Lo último en lo que pensó fue en la guapa mujer que había conocido en el parque para perros.

⋆.*ೃ✧

Sus encuentros con Seulgi continuaron a lo largo de las semanas. Era cómodo para Joohyun desplazarse al parque y Seulgi parecía haber aceptado pasear a los perros durante toda la semana. Se sentían cómodas la una con la otra y los burdos intentos de flirteo de Seulgi ayudaban a Joohyun a sentirse mejor consigo misma. Eran absurdos y apocalípticos, pero nunca la hacían sentir violenta o pretendían ser intrusivos. 

Joohyun no tenía problemas en reconocer que le gustaba Seulgi. Era juvenil, espontánea, sincera y divertida, además de atractiva. Su bisexualidad nunca había sido un secreto, lo llevaba de forma abierta y con naturalidad. Lo que retenía a Joohyun era la nueva vida que estaba creciendo en su interior a un ritmo alarmante. Seulgi era encantadora, pero también era joven. Tenía tres años menos que ella y no parecía muy propensa a las relaciones. Joohyun no podía permitirse más líos puntuales sin cuidado alguno; no se sentía emocionalmente preparada para ello y además, no soportaría la cara de terror cuando aquellos líos descubriesen que estaba embarazada. Para ser honesta, Joohyun quería ahorrarse las complicaciones y las explicaciones. 

No sentía deseos de que nadie se quedase a su lado por obligación, del mismo modo que no sentía deseos de tener relaciones esporádicas ni de contar lo que había sucedido. Estaba a la orden del día, mujeres que decidían sacar a sus hijos adelante solas. No lo había buscado, pero lo deseaba. Sonreía cada vez que acariciaba su vientre frente al espejo y pensaba que era suyo, que nadie podría nunca quitárselo. 

— Oye… he estado pensando. —Seulgi acarició a uno de los cuatro perros que paseaba aquel día. Joohyun había descubierto que lo hacía por placer, puesto que su trabajo como fotógrafa le aportaba más que suficiente para sobrevivir—. El parque para perros está bien, pero podríamos probar otro sitio.

Joohyun se tensó momentáneamente en su asiento al escucharlo. Había más de una razón para no querer salir de aquel espacio seguro en el que se había encerrado. La realidad era que no era alguien anónimo que podía salir siempre que quería a pasear perros por la ciudad. Joohyun era una persona importante, una persona importante, importantemente embarazada, importantemente sola en un lugar importantemente misógino. 

Por mucho que dijese que las habladurías no le afectaban, lo hacían. Le costaba mantener tantos frentes abiertos y al final del día, seguía teniendo que lidiar con ello sola. Sabía que si se negaba, Seulgi lo comprendería. A fin de cuentas, eran poco más que conocidas. Pero una parte de ella, una parte que aceleraba su pulso cuando estaban juntas, le empujaba a decirle que sí. Una de sus partes rebeldes quería dejar de intentar contentar a todo el mundo y hacer lo que le diese la gana. Quería dejar de complacer a las voces externas y sentirse bien consigo misma. No tenía nada de malo salir con alguien, no tenía nada de malo estar embarazada, no tenía nada de malo estar sola.

— Lo pensaré. —Dijo, mientras se incorporaba pesadamente. El abrigo comenzaba a no ser suficiente para cubrir su vientre, pero todavía no le había dicho a Seulgi la verdad—. Te lo prometo.

— Con eso me vale. —Murmuró Seulgi, incorporándose y conteniendo las ganas de abrazar a la mujer escondida bajo aquel enorme abrigo—. Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

— Pasado mañana. —Le corrigió Joohyun—. Tengo médico mañana. —Tenía que comprobar si todo iba bien con el bebé. Sola, de nuevo. Estaba asustada, porque sabía que su madre había tenido problemas de numerosos abortos. En un último momento, alzó la mirada hacia Seulgi—. ¿Podrías…? No, déjalo. —Se interrumpió—. Es una tontería.

Pero Seulgi no lo dejó pasar. Estaba claro que quería formar parte de la vida de aquella misteriosa mujer que había conocido en el parque para perros. Colocó una mano en su hombro y lo apretó con suavidad. 

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe mañana? —Sabía que Joohyun estaba relativamente sola, lo habían hablado un par de veces. No sabía el motivo de su visita al médico, pero algo dentro de ella se lo imaginaba. No era estúpida, aunque fingiese para no presionar a la mujer.

— Por favor. —Murmuró Joohyun, en un hilo de voz, peleando a espada alzada contra su orgullo para hacerlo.

— De acuerdo.

⋆.*ೃ✧

Kang Seulgi admiraba profundamente a Bae Joohyun. Desde el primer momento en el que había sabido quién era y lo que hacía se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que era aquella mujer y lo mucho que le inspiraba.

Aquella mañana, mientras ambas esperaban en la consulta, finalmente se sinceró con ella y le contó que estaba embarazada y que no quería seguir ocultándolo. Se disculpó por haber tardado en decírselo, pero no quería que el niño se interpusiese en aquella relación tan especial que tenían. Al menos, no por el momento, porque evidentemente no iba a poder esconderlo para siempre.

Seulgi se sintió entonces ciertamente privilegiada al saber algo de Joohyun que poca gente sabía. No por quién fuese ella fuera del parque en el que se reunían, sino por quién era cuando estaban dentro. Joohyun era una persona muy privada con sus cosas que no solía hablar sobre ella misma muy a menudo. Le gustaba desenvolverse sola, pero a veces, como en aquellos momentos, era incapaz de llegar a todo.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió la tímida mano de Joohyun apretar la propia mientras el médico le hacía una ecografía para comprobar que todo iba como era debido. La barriga de Joohyun era ya poco disimulable, como apreció Seulgi. Se maravilló con lo mucho que había tenido que trabajar para esconderla de forma tan natural.

— Está todo en orden, señorita Joohyun. —Comentó el médico, dedicándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. De pronto, Seulgi sintió como la mano se aflojaba y la mujer volvía a respirar—. De todas formas, seguiremos haciendo controles constantes para que sepa lo que sucede en todo momento.

Cuando salieron de la clínica, Joohyun sentía un fuerte antojo de helado. Como era complicado encontrarlos en Noviembre, compraron uno en una tienda de la zona y luego se movieron ambas al apartamento de la diseñadora. Seulgi nunca había estado allí, y se quedó impresionada la primera vez que lo vio. Estaba claro que Joohyun tenía buen gusto, pero al mismo tiempo era cómodo. Lo suficientemente grande para dos personas pero no demasiado para perderse en él.

No era su estilo del todo, pero veía a Joohyun en cada una de aquellas decisiones estilísticas.

Se tiraron juntas en el sofá a comer helado y charlar. Al no tener que cubrirse ni esconderse, Joohyun se sentía mucho más cómoda y tranquila. Era la primera vez que invitaba a alguien a casa desde la ruptura y desde que descubrió su embarazo, y estaba contenta con la decisión. De algún modo casi sentía que aquel era el lugar donde Seulgi debía estar. Con ella. A su lado.

— ¿Puedo hacer ya preguntas sobre el bebé o…?

— Sí, claro. 

— ¿Cómo pasó?

— Creo que no tengo que explicarte cómo se queda embarazada una mujer, Seulgi. —Replicó Joohyun, liberando una pequeña risa después.

— Sabes que no me refiero a eso. 

— Sí, pero tampoco sé muy bien qué decirte. Supongo que como pasan estas cosas… podría decirte que fue un accidente, pero no sería cierto. No cuando yo corrí los riesgos de forma consciente. Él también lo hizo así que pensaba que estaría preparado, que estábamos en ese punto de nuestra relación. —Todavía le enfadaba pensar en ello—. Como puedes ver, no lo estaba, así que se largó. Pensé en emprender acciones legales, pero lo dejé estar. Hace unas semanas me enteré de que había tenido un accidente y había muerto, y aunque debió dolerme en un momento me sentí aliviada, porque ahora ya no hay nadie que pueda quitarme a mi hijo.

— ¿No pensaste en abortar? —La palabra revolvió momentáneamente las tripas de Joohyun, y se llevó una mano al vientre de forma casi instintiva.

— Claro que lo pensé. —Respondió, asintiendo con suavidad. Seulgi era la primera persona con la que podía hablar de aquello—. Pero yo quería tener al niño. Era algo que deseaba. Estaba asustada, sí, lo sigo estando, pero eso no cambia que no quiera perderlo. Tener miedo no es lo mismo que estar convencida de que no puedes hacerlo. Opino que cualquier mujer es libre de tomar esa decisión tan difícil. Yo tomé la mía y decidí quedármelo.

— Eres muy valiente, siempre me lo has parecido. —Comentó Seulgi, sonriendo con dulzura. Algo se removió dentro de Joohyun—. Sinceramente lo creo, sabes. No todo el mundo sería capaz de lidiar con tanto al mismo tiempo.

— No lidio con todo al mismo tiempo. —Replicó ella, sonrojándose momentáneamente por la repentina atención—. Voy haciéndolo poco a poco, preocupándome por las cosas en el momento en el que están sucediendo. Intento gestionar todo esto para no volverme loca con ello.

— Y lo estás haciendo muy bien. 

— En serio, ¿Te paga mi madre para que te asegures de que no me acabe tirando por el balcón? —Bromeó, riendo con suavidad. Seulgi se encogió de hombros.

— Si te soy sincera, estoy aquí porque creo que nadie debería estar solo en los momentos más difíciles, por mucho que se empeñe en ello. Pero tampoco soy una santa. Me gustas, mucho. Desde la primera vez que te vi en el parque de perros. —Confesó, acariciando la mano de Joohyun por encima de las mantas en un repentino gesto de valentía.

Joohyun lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. No era tonta, y Seulgi nunca había hecho ningún esfuerzo en ocultarlo. Pero ahora que se lo decía en voz alta, se dio cuenta de que aquello también le asustaba. A ella también le gustaba Seulgi, pero no era fácil. 

— Creo que no lo entiendes. —Murmuró, cabizbaja—. No vengo sola, Seulgi. Por suerte o por desgracia, venimos dos en el pack. No voy a poder hacer contigo cosas habituales de pareja, no voy a poder darte demasiado. Y no sé si soportaría pensar que no estaré sola para luego acabar estándolo de nuevo. Si quieres estar conmigo, también tienes que estar con el pequeño. Es un compromiso que necesito que la otra persona asuma. Tal vez más adelante, cuando ya esté acostumbrada a separar mi vida como mujer de mi vida como madre me plantee volver a tener algo como las relaciones esporádicas, pero ahora, tenga lo que tenga, necesito que se quede a mi lado. —Le dijo, intentando ser clara con lo que necesitaba, porque eso tenía más fuerza que lo que sentía—. No te ofendas, a penas te conozco. Eres una buena amiga pero tampoco hemos salido de ese esquema estos meses. No puedo pedirte que te quedes conmigo con algo tan grande, pero no estoy preparada para otra cosa.

— No voy a pedirte que te dividas en dos por mí, Joohyun. —Respondió Seulgi, con tranquilidad. Lo entendía, no era fácil. Joohyun estaba pasando por uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida y pedirle que compaginase tanto era egoísta—. Pero voy a estar si me necesitas. Como tu amiga, eso no me importa. Pero quiero estar contigo.

Joohyun se sintió un poco más tranquila. Le gustaba hablar las cosas, aclararlas. No quería que Seulgi se hiciese ilusiones ni falsas esperanzas con ella. Tal vez cuando tuviese al pequeño, cuando probase sus propios límites, tal vez entonces dejaría esa puerta abierta. Para Seulgi o para quien fuese.

⋆.*ೃ✧

Joohyun se levantó pesadamente del sofá, moviéndose con lentitud hacia la puerta. Alguien había tocado el timbre. Cada vez le costaba más moverse y hasta cierto punto, su vida se había vuelto un caos. Pero la soledad y la inquietud se iban desvaneciendo conforme su casa se llenaba de ropa y de juguetes. Le gustaba aquello, estaba ilusionada. En el trabajo, las cosas iban perfectamente, con la fluidez acostumbrada.

Evidentemente, la noticia se había acabado corriendo como la pólvora, pero al haber muerto su ex-novio, nadie hizo muchos comentarios despectivos hacia Irene, cosa que en cierto modo agradeció. Trabajaba mayoritariamente desde casa, pero se molestaba en dar un paseo todos los días hacia la boutique. A veces, Seulgi la acompañaba, otras veces se desvanecía. Era un espíritu inquieto y Joohyun comprendió que haberla atado a la clase de vida que ella iba a llevar era imposible. Seulgi no lo hubiera soportado, por más que creyese que sí. Su trabajo como fotógrafa le exigía viajar, moverse y descubrir. Sus encuentros puntuales en el parque canino habían sido una excepción, Joohyun lo supo después. Pero Seulgi no iba a dejarlo y ella lo respetaba.

Abrió la puerta y un chico le tendió una caja semiabierta. Joohyun la cogió, con un gesto de sorpresa.

— La señorita Seulgi me la dejó para usted. Está en Ámsterdam, pero dijo que volvería para la cena de Navidad. —Le explicó el chico, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Dijo también que es un regalo para que no se olvide de bajar al parque de vez en cuando.

Joohyun escuchó un lloriqueo dentro de la caja y frunció momentáneamente el ceño. Le agradeció al chico el favor y cerró la puerta. Cuando abrió la caja, se encontró con unos curiosos ojos azules enormes mirándole con curiosidad. Evidentemente sorprendida, liberó un chillido de alegría antes de coger al cachorrillo y acercárselo para abrazarlo.

Era increíblemente lindo, pequeño y peludo. Joohyun siempre había querido tener un perro para ella, pero le daba miedo no ser capaz de cuidarlo. Seulgi siempre bromeaba con que debería adoptar a uno para empezar a practicar antes de que llegase el niño a la casa, pero nunca habría imaginado que le regalaría uno. Debajo del cachorro había una nota.

Aún con el animal en brazos, se sentó en el sofá y abrió la nota, sonriendo con dulzura.

_Dijiste que necesitabas a alguien que se quedase, y me temo que yo no puedo hacerlo. Me han ofrecido una oportunidad increíble en Europa. Por un momento, pensé que no era justo dejarte así cuando más me necesitabas, pero por otro lado supe que jamás me habrías perdonado que la rechazase._

_Tenías razón, aunque tú siempre la tienes. No soy de las que se quedan. De algún modo, pudiste verlo antes que yo, porque eres maravillosa y perceptiva. Sé que algún día encontrarás a alguien que te de lo que necesitas. O tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar y tal vez entonces seamos lo que la otra necesita. Aunque ni siquiera creo que necesitemos a nadie, pero siempre es agradable saber que no estás sola. La única forma que tenía de asegurarme de ello era esta. Espero que algún día me perdones por encasquetártelo, pero una amiga tuvo una camada y estaba a punto de sacrificarlos._

_Acuérdate de llamarme de vez en cuando y de mandarme fotos del pequeño, las estaré esperando con ansias. Y por favor, sigue siendo tú. Sigue siendo la valiente Bae Joohyun y la brillante Irene. Porque esta es la primera vez que siento que cuando me voy dejo algo irremplazable atrás, y eso es algo que tú y solo tú has conseguido._

_Con todo el amor que sé que puedes corresponder, Seulgi_

⋆.*ೃ✧

Seulgi se marchó de su vida en Diciembre, pero Joohyun no lo sufrió demasiado. Hablaban asiduamente por correo y por teléfono y se mantenían en contacto. El invierno llegó y con él el ajetreo de las navidades. Joohyun acabó olvidándose de todo, centrándose en su hijo, en su mascota y en su trabajo. Se sentía completa y satisfecha así, y de algún modo funcionaba.

El tiempo continuó pasando, las estaciones se sucedieron una tras otra. Irene dio a luz a un niño precioso al que llamó Seunghyun y continuó con su vida como si nada hubiese sucedido. Era difícil, a veces exasperante. Estuvo a punto de quedarse calva muchas veces, pero lo conseguía. Día a día sobrevivía. Ser madre soltera trabajadora era más complicado de lo que jamás nadie dispondría, pero continuó luchando cada momento, queriéndose y sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma.

⋆.*ೃ✧

Cuatro años después, Rocky daba vueltas por el parque canino mientras Seunghyun intentaba subirse a él. Joohyun esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y cogió al niño en brazos, porque el perro ya era demasiado grande para ella. Acababan de volver de hacer las compras de Navidad y el niño se lo pasaba bien jugando un rato en la nieve. 

— Seunghyun, no te metas eso en la boca. —Reprendió al niño, limpiándole los restos de nieve de la boca. Tenía cuatro años y estaba hecho un torbellino. Para su suerte, se parecía mucho a ella y le recordaba más bien poco a su padre. Siendo honestos, Irene casi no le recordaba.

Miró a su alrededor una última vez y se dispuso a marcharse antes de que terminase de anochecer. Probablemente nevaría también aquella noche y aunque el apartamento estaba cerca no se atrevía a caminar con Seunghyun y Rocky por mientras la nieve caía.

De algún modo, se predecía que la mujer esperaba a alguien. De forma inconsciente, Joohyun seguía buscando instintivamente a Seulgi cuando iba a aquel parque. Llevaban meses sin hablar, y aparte de alguna visita puntual, años sin verse. Al principio se había mantenido tan ocupada que casi había llegado a olvidar la existencia de la otra mujer. Pero ahora que había aprendido a separarse como mujer y como madre añoraba a Seulgi de una forma que no se había permitido añorarla antes. 

Se pasaba horas perdida en sus pensamientos, imaginando lo que hubiese podido ser de haberle pedido que se quedase, o, de al menos, haber actuado mientras estuvo allí. Su presencia invisible marcaba los pasos de Joohyun cuando estaba en casa, cuando iba a algún sitio, cuando salía a cenar… pero especialmente cuando estaba en el lugar en el que la había conocido. Siempre esperando.

Había tenido muchas oportunidades con otras personas a lo largo de aquellos cuatro años, pero ninguna le había interesado realmente. Estaba ocupada con su hijo y con su trabajo. Se había encerrado en sí misma, pero eso le había sentado bien. En aquellos cuatro años, Joohyun había llegado a conocerse mejor. No solo por la presencia de Seunghyun, aunque eso hubiese ayudado. Era más bien porque esa era su meta, conocerse mejor.

De pronto, una mano sujetó su brazo cuando ya estaba dispuesta a marcharse. Habían empezado a caer suaves copos de nieve y tenía miedo de que Seunghyun pescase un resfriado. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Seulgi allí, frente a ella. Su mundo entonces se resquebrajó en cientos de pedazos sin poder evitarlo. La presencia ajena fue como una enorme sacudida en su interior, despertándola, recordándole momentos anteriores mucho más duros. 

Ver a Seulgi allí, irremediablemente joven e irremediablemente hermosa le recordó a Joohyun a la muchacha que se había sentado sola en un banco cuatro años atrás esperando una señal divina. Siempre que la veía sentía exactamente lo mismo, como si no hubiese transcurrido el tiempo en absoluto, como si nunca hubiesen estado realmente separadas.

— Hola. —Dijo ella, con su típica voz cantarina y cargada de energía. Seunghyun se aferró a la pierna de su madre, confuso. Siempre había visto a Seulgi de pasada y era muy pequeño para tenerla en su memoria—. Vaya, estás enorme. La última vez que te vi eras un grano de arroz en la tripa de tu madre.

— Era más grande, ya estaba de cuatro meses cuando nos conocimos. —Replicó Joohyun, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

— Esta mañana, pero no he podido evitar venir aquí a comprobar si estabas. Debí haberte llamado, pero supongo que sigo siendo una idiota romántica que cree en el destino.

Era una broma, pero Joohyun se conmovió. Habían hablado mucho, se habían besado y se habían acostado varias veces en aquellos cuatro años, momentos muy puntuales, cosas de una sola noche antes de que Seulgi volviese a coger otro avión. En el fondo, sabía que era una tontería tener esperanzas. La vida que llevaba Joohyun y la que llevaba Seulgi eran incompatibles.

No obstante, cuando llegaron al apartamento, casi se sintió como si hubiese vuelto a casa después de un inmenso letargo en un lugar desconocido. Seulgi siempre arrastraba tras de sí alegría y calidez espontáneas. Seunghyun tardó poco en enamorarse de ella casi tanto como lo estaba Joohyun, cosa que le intimidaba. El niño era muy joven para explicarle las desventuras de la otra mujer. Pero por un momento, mientras Seulgi estaba tirada en el sofá con Rocky a sus pies y Seunghyun dormido en su regazo y ambas se tomaban una copa de vino, Joohyun pensó que tal vez no era tan reacia a aquella vida como había sospechado.

— ¿Volverás a marcharte? —Preguntó por fin, después de haber acostado a Seunghyun.

— No entra en mis planes. —Le respondió ella, acariciando el borde de su copa con cuidado—. Creo que ya he visto todo lo que tenía que ver. Y me han hecho una buena oferta aquí.

— Eso son grandes noticias. —Respondió Joohyun, pero no parecía tan efusiva como pretendía—. Pero no pareces segura de si aceptarás.

— Oh, no. Estoy segura de que la aceptaré y me quedaré. —Respondió ella, incorporándose un poco en el sofá. La espesa melena cayó hacia un lado y Joohyun se mordió el labio inferior. Seulgi era atrayente hasta extremos que le hacían sentirse una adolescente—. Pero no veo que te lo hayas tomado con la alegría que yo esperaba…

— Claro que me alegro, tonta. —Susurró, sentándose frente a ella y cogiendo su propia copa—. Es solo que…

— Ahora eres madre, y una estupenda empresaria. Me he pasado por la boutique esta mañana, es impresionante lo mucho que has conseguido en cuatro años. —Le halagó—. Sé lo que vas a decirme. Y lo he estado pensando mucho. En ti, en mí, en nosotras… me gustas muchísimo, ¿sabes? Desde el primer momento en el que te vi. Nunca pude sacarte de mi cabeza. Por supuesto, salí con otras chicas, y fui muy feliz con ellas. Incluso llegué a enamorarme de algunas de ellas. Pero tú siempre acababas apareciendo tarde o temprano.

— Creo que a mí me pasó un poco lo mismo, solo que a mí no me interesaba tener relaciones, y tú eras lo más parecido a lo que podía aferrarme. A veces incluso creo que te usaba como excusa para no implicarme con nadie. —Reconoció, casi avergonzada—. Sé que no debería, pero era más fácil así.

— Eres increíble. —Apreció Seulgi, inclinándose para apartarle el pelo de la cara. Fue un gesto tan íntimo y Joohyun lo había echado tanto de menos que no pudo evitar mirarle fijamente, esperando algo, tal vez una señal—. Te he echado muchísimo de menos. —Murmuró, atrayéndola más hacia sí.

En aquel momento, Irene no pudo pensar en sus eternas dudas, simplemente se perdió en la otra mujer, buscando encontrarse. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el deseo y por el placer que sentía cuando estaban juntas. Era fácil desconectar cuando era Seulgi la que estaba allí para ayudarle. Era fácil no pensar cuando la nieve caía suavemente fuera y el mundo se congelaba mientras ella se derretía bajo sus labios.

⋆.*ೃ✧

Seulgi se quedó. Al principio no se veían asiduamente, pero pronto la otra mujer acabó por asentarse en el apartamento de Joohyun. Seulgi se quedó, y despertó todas las mañanas a Joohyun con besos suaves y risas. Le hizo álbumes enteros de fotos y consiguió que Seunghyun acabase llamándole "mamá" y que Rocky se sentase cuando se lo ordenaba.

Con el tiempo, Joohyun perdió el miedo a que un día se marchase y no volviese a regresar. Seulgi mantenía su promesa y nunca faltó a ella. Y le amaba, le amaba con una fuerza que a veces le sorprendía y le abrumaba por completo. Dudaba que jamás hubiese querido así a nadie con anterioridad. 

Aquella mañana se cumplía un año desde la vuelta de Seulgi a la ciudad. Estaban volviendo los tres de hacer las compras de Navidad. Seunghyun parloteaba incesantemente sobre sus aventuras en el colegio mientras Seulgi y Joohyun caminaban a su lado y lanzaban miradas distraídas a los escaparates.

Cuando llegaron a casa cenaron en el sofá viendo una película navideña y luego Seulgi acostó a Seunghyun mientras Joohyun sacaba a pasear a Rocky. Paseando por la ciudad se dio cuenta de lo rápido que habían caído en aquella cómoda rutina, en lo enamorada que estaba, en lo mucho que amaba aquella vida. Pensó de nuevo en la muchacha que se había sentado en el parque para perros completamente perdida y agotada. Pensó en la muchacha que se había roto al recibir los resultados de una prueba de embarazo. Pensó en la chica que era cuando se había enterado de la muerte de su ex-novio. El alivio que había sentido al darse cuenta de que jamás podrían quitarle a Seunghyun. Que era suyo y de nadie más. Los remordimientos que vinieron después de pensar en aquello. Repasó mentalmente cada uno de los aspectos de aquellos últimos cinco años. Su corazón dio un vuelco suave al mirarse al espejo y darse cuenta de que ya no era la misma persona de aquel entonces. Había cambiado mucho.

Volvió a casa y brindó con Seulgi antes de inclinarse para darle un beso suave y lento, abrazándola por la cintura y luego apoyándose en ella.

— Te quiero. —Susurró, deleitándose con la armonía de su propia voz al decirlo.

— Yo también te quiero. Feliz Navidad, enana. —Murmuró Seulgi, abrazándole con más fuerza. 

— No lo digas muy alto, sabes que Seunghyun tiene un radar para esa palabra. —Bromeó Joohyun, meciéndose junto a su pareja—. Ayer me dijo que si íbamos a casarnos como los padres de sus amiguitos. No supe qué responderle.

— Dile que ya lo estamos, pero que él es muy pequeño y no se acuerda. Yo falsificaré las fotos de la boda.

Joohyun liberó una sonora carcajada y luego estuvieron charlando un rato más hasta que se fueron a la cama.

Antes de cerrar los ojos se dio la oportunidad de admirar a la mujer que dormía a su lado. Sus curvas, la suavidad de su pelo, lo cálido de su piel. Luego la abrazó y se quedó dormida mientras la nieve caía suavemente sobre las calles, cubriéndolo todo con su gélido manto blanco.

Lo último que llegó a pensar fue en que le gustaba la nieve porque siempre volvía. Igual que había vuelto Seulgi.


End file.
